


Nightmares in the Kitchen

by jessgrabo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessgrabo/pseuds/jessgrabo
Summary: Late one night Tony finds his fellow avengers silent in the kitchen, jokes ensue until all are happily asleepPOST ENDGAME AU!





	Nightmares in the Kitchen

Tony walked through the dark halls of Stark- now Avengers- Tower, quietly chewing on the eraser of his pencil. The stars shone faintly outside above the busy city, offering little light from the city pollution. Glancing out, the man lightly scratches at his right arm, still not used to the permanent metal in place of flesh. Barnes’ silent anger was much more understandable now.  
“Mr. Stark?” Friday’s voice echoes down the hallway, mildly startling Tony. “Nightmares?” The voice asks, indifferent to the man’s jump.  
“Actually no, thanks for the boost of confidence.” Tony mumbles, turning away from the window.  
“While I’m happy to hear that, you’re not the one to whom I was actually referring.” Friday responds, peaking the lone man’s interest. “Kitchen.” Friday answers simply, followed by silence.  
“Friday has left the chat.” Tony chuckles. “Damn, I’ve been spending too much time with Peter and Harley.”  
Playing with the leather bracelet made by his daughter, Tony slowly makes his way to the kitchen, while Thanos had been defeated, the Blip rewritten, the world still needed protection, or at least help from some powerful and rich people. While Iron-Man spent more time in his secluded cabin, his influence and knowledge was still used all over the galaxy.  
Entering the kitchen, Tony is not surprised to find some old friends occupying the area.  
The ex-assassin, brought back through some unexplainable miracle, was stretched out on the counter, feet propped up against the fridge, and peanut butter sandwich in hand, her eyes staring at the ceiling with little interest.  
The god of thunder, still shaggy, but more fit, was munching on a poptart, the green and yellow strips of fabric tied around each wrist showed off the losses the warrior had faced. Leaning against the fridge, the man took up a good portion of the floor.  
Jolly Green Giant was typing away at something on his computer. While the man typed eagerly, the story he was telling was neither happy nor his. Placed officially at the table, the scientist looked almost out of place in this silent movie, but the shaking hand, also metal, gave away his thoughts.  
The young-old man silently played with the remaining beer in his bottle, watching with glazed over eyes as the liquid sloshed back and forth. Sitting across from Jolly, his eyes were clear as ever, the liquor having no effect on the soldier, but still betraying the true age and knowledge behind the youthful face and body.  
Finally Tony’s eyes landed on the man perched at the top of the pantry. Eyes closed, hearing aids turned off, the man twirled a drumstick with expert precision, the tattoos clearly visible, along with all the scars.  
Tony sighed, walking in and grabbing some chocolate off of the counter, chewing loudly while he crawls on top of the island, surveying his friends watching him in curiosity. “So… Shawarma?” The man asks, a smirk pulling at his lips.  
The group lightly smiles, chuckling at the memory of a simpler time. Clint tosses the drumstick at Tony, who gets hit in the good shoulder.  
“Or how about a party?” Steve jokingly asks, downing the rest of his drink.  
“Attempt to lift my hammer?” Thor winks at Steve, who rolls his eyes in response.  
“Boys.” Nat grumbles, lightly smacking Thor with her hand. “You’re all pretty, it doesn’t matter who can wield it better.”  
The group breaks into tired giggles at that comment.  
“Besides, we all know who’s the best.” Banner points out, earning a raised eyebrow from multiple people.  
“Of course we do.” Clint agrees, nodding good naturedly.  
“And just to be clear, we mean me…” Tony finishes, dodging the wrapper thrown by Thor.  
“Why yes! Of course you.” Thor laughs, rubbing his beard thoughtfully at the memory of Star-Lord and his fellow morons.  
Comfortable silence fills the room as the original six enjoy one another’s company. While none of them see as much action as they once did, they all played key roles in continuing the Avenger legacy, and protecting those who can’t protect themselves.  
“Hey Friday…” Tony calls out, waiting for the response.  
“Yes Mr. Stark?”  
“Play Morgan’s Lullaby please.”  
Friday responds by turning on the soft rock music without a word, the gentle beat filling the room and further settling the relaxed atmosphere.  
“It was watching them dust.” Clint mumbles, just audibly enough for the group to hear.  
Thor nods, “Loki and Heimdall, and the others against Thanos.”  
“The fall…” Natasha whispers, eyes closing tight, Clint grimacing in remembrance.  
“The battle.” Banner and Steve manage at the same time, the whole group falling silent at the word.  
Tony nods, breathing deeply before speaking. “The snap.” The man clenches his metal hand into a fist, feeling the pain spark up again in phantom.  
“To think I was worried about Nazis and health exams.” Steve attempts a joke, the tension falling from the air as laughter breaks out.  
“Hey, health exams can be pretty scary.” Natasha points out, signing furiously back at Clint.  
Being too dark, Tony didn’t even try to follow. “What’s up with Barton now Romanoff?”  
Clint laughs as the woman signs in annoyance. “Just said I haven’t seen a doctor since before the Snap.” The man continues to laugh as Banner gasps.  
“Am I invisible now too?” The man shouts, pushing his glasses farther up his nose.  
“Chill out Shrek, we can still see you.” Tony replies, smiling at the happiness on everyone’s faces.  
Continuing their banter for a couple hours, the six heroes retell stories, adventures, memories and their current lives. After years of avenging, the original six had moved on to new callings.  
Steve and Natasha married in quiet, then began running an orphanage for kids in general, but specifically teaming up with Nakia and Barnes to find kids lost or kidnapped and to bring them to a safe place, a place where they could learn to be a hero, not a weapon.  
Banner took it upon himself to tell the stories of all the heroes killed during the final battle, Vision’s was one of the first published, followed by Loki’s. A lot of work has gone into the stories, and aid from Thor in travel and memory has furthered the publishment.  
Thor himself spent time in New Asgard, working with his people and rediscovering himself. Along with traveling the galaxy with Captain Marvel, aiding all other planets in rebuilding after Thanos’ and the Avengers’ actions.  
Clint went back to the farm and focused on his family, often helping out with the orphanage, and taking Morgan out for playdates with his kids. Just like with Wanda and Pietro, Clint “adopted” Peter, Bucky, Harley, Nebula and all the other lonely heroes as his own, offering a place to figure things out, so long as the wood got chopped.  
Joking around as the sun begins to rise, after an hour of silence, Tony glances around to see his friends finally asleep.  
“First time since two months ago.” Friday answers his unasked question. Sleep is difficult to be achieved by all in the tower at the same time.  
Tony nods, sliding down off the island, letting out a groan when his feet touch the floor with a jolt. Grabbing some blankets from the couch, the billionaire proceeds to cover up all five sleepers, fatherly instinct kicking in as the rest of the world begins for the day.  
Headed towards the door, Tony looks back at his friends, Friday having already closed off this kitchen for the morning to the other occupants of the Tower. Years ago they were a sloppy group of misfits, each feeling they owed the world something, but not knowing what. Now, after finessing themselves as a team, they had saved the world more times than the world had been in danger, and somehow managed to survive to this day.  
“Hey Friday? Can you make sure any of their meetings or appointments are taken care of?” Tony asks, shutting the door quietly behind him.  
“Of course Mr. Stark.” Friday immediately replies. “Shall I alert Mrs. Potts of your arrival at home tonight?”  
Tony pauses for a second. “No, I think I’ll surprise her today… are Harley and Peter still good for spending the weekend?”  
“Yes sir, in fact, both boys are in your laboratory now. They have decided to test out Peter’s new web formula against Harley’s blasters.”  
Tony rolls his eyes, but can’t hold back his proud smile. “Those boys are gonna blow up the lab.”  
“Not to worry sir, Dum-E is keeping a close eye on the testing.” Friday reports, sarcasm dripping from each word.  
“My boys…” Tony laughs, heading towards the danger zone.


End file.
